Consequences
by ladylaughalot
Summary: The consequences of our actions are often difficult to predict and can be more far reaching than we would ever imagine, as Harry and Hermione discover. Can something be put right when it seems to have gone beyond the point of no return? If you're lucky...
1. Chapter 1

**AN **I know I should be working on finishing MOI but I just had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. I'm even less supposed to be working on this because there is another challenge I accepted recently, but what can I say, Mathew got in my head and wouldn't quit bugging me until I told his story I hope you enjoy it.

'_Hermione Voldemort is dead, and… so is… Harry's… I'm sorry Hermione, Harry didn't survive.'_

'_I'm leaving Ron, I'm sorry but you've got your family and Luna, I know you'll be ok, I just have to get away.' Ron just looked at her in shock so she continued._

'_I won't be gone forever just… well for a long time probably.' _

'_But how will I get in touch with you?' he asked pain in his eyes._

'_I'd prefer if you didn't. I promise, I'll be back when I'm ready. You'll always be my best friend…'_

It was the eleventh anniversary of Harry's death when Hermione finally decided it was time to make good on her promise to Ron that she would return someday. The pain of loosing him, though ever present in her life, had dulled sufficiently that she felt she could once again visit the burrow without feeling as though her heart was being ripped out.

She felt odd just thinking about going back there but she knew it was necessary; she'd been hiding too long. She'd left England and gone just about as far away as she could. Melbourne Australia was her hiding place of choice, it was large enough that a single individual wouldn't stand out and enough like home that she was able to slip into the lifestyle without too much difficulty, it also prevented her homesickness from being too severe.

She had built a life here, made friends, gotten a good job, made a house a home, it would be really hard to leave it all behind. But as much as she had settled herself in this place she had never allowed herself to get too attached, her friends were lovely but not too close, she had changed jobs every two years or so, and all of the homey touches she'd made to her home were with nick nacks and other things that could be moved easily. She'd always known that at some point she'd go back, if for no other reason than she wanted her son, Harry's son, to go to Hogwarts.

Hermione had found out that she was pregnant not long after the memorial service for Harry had been held. The shock of the pregnancy and her grief over Harry's death were the two main motivating factors for her flight from the magical community and England. If the Daily prophet, or any other wizzarding news service, had discovered she was carrying Harry's child they would have hounded her and her son. Hermione hadn't wanted that kind of life for her child and she knew that Harry wouldn't have wanted that either.

Giving birth in a muggle hospital, rather than a wizzarding one, had made the birth harder on her physically but it was more than made up for by the fact that absolutely no fuss was made over the name Harry Potter as the father on the birth certificate, and even less fuss was made over giving their child Harry's last name. Unfortunately as much as Hermione wanted her son to be a Potter she had simply found it easier to register him at primary school and everywhere else using her last name, most people assumed they shared the same name anyway. So although he was legally Mathew Harry Potter, he had grown up simply as Mathew Granger.

Right now the young man in question was out in the backyard playing basketball with the hoop that she had hooked to the garage for his birthday. He'd turned ten a few months ago and ever since Hermione had been thinking about her return to England. If she wanted him to get a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts they would have to return soon, she wanted him to have a chance to get settled and get used to everyone before he started school, Merlin knew he would have a lot to get used to.

She'd written to Ron the day before telling of her plans to return and she held her reply in her hand. She was amazed at how quickly he'd replied given how long she'd been gone, but she supposed that she had warned him she'd be gone a long time.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank Merlin you are finally coming back. It's strange that you have big news that you wanted to prepare us for and I should warn you likewise that I have some big news for you too. _

_I know you said I'd freak when I found out what it was and oddly enough I want you to be prepared to freak out when you find out what our news is._

_This is so strange that we both have big freaky news for each other but I agree with you that some things are best said face to face. _

_I can't wait to see you again, All my love,_

_Ron._

He was probably married with five kids Hermione thought amused by his letter, goodness knows what he thought her news was but she knew it couldn't possibly be as big as what she had to tell him.

If they were really going back to England she would need to talk to Mathew about it thoroughly before they left and prepare him for the pandemonium that was likely to great their arrival. Thankfully he was every bit as intelligent and confident as she had been at his age, though in every other respect he was his father's son. Sometimes looking at him with his messy black hair and bright green eyes she felt like she'd been transported back in time to her first year at Hogwarts.

'Mathew, come inside please honey, we need to talk.'

Mathew caught the basketball easily and came into the house, sitting down at the kitchen table across from his mother he looked at her quizzically.

'What's up Mum?'

'Well you've always know I was a witch and I went to a very special school called Hogwarts in Scotland.'

'Yeah, you even made me read that book Hogwarts a History.'

'Well I've always wanted you to go to Hogwarts and I know it's what your father would have wanted as well,'

'You've told me that before Mum, so we're moving back to the UK is that it?'

'Yes, we'll be leaving in two weeks but before we go there are some things that I haven't told you, about your father, that you'll need to know.'

Mathew looked at her confused for a moment before speaking,

'But you told me he was dead, he is dead, isn't he?'

'Well yes and please don't speak about it that way Mathew you know it upsets me.'

'I'm sorry mum, but what is it that you haven't told me about dad, and why is it so important?'

'Do you remember I told you about that Dark Wizard that killed your father, and how he had killed the Dark Wizard in his dying moments?'

'Of course I remember Mum.'

'Well the Dark Wizard was so Dangerous and feared that by killing him your father became famous, actually there is more to it than that. You see, this Dark Wizard had been trying to kill your father for a long time, ever since he was only a baby, so your father was famous all his life and only became even more famous in his death.'

'Ok but that was a long time ago, people aren't going to care now are they?'

'It wasn't so long ago, and you see when I left I didn't tell anyone about you and haven't been in contact with them at all, I asked them not to contact me before I left.'

'I know that.'

'When the Wizzarding world finds out about you I'm afraid they are going to get very excited, especially as you are the absolute spitting image of your father.'

It was a lot to take in, most of the story Mathew had already known. His mother had never tried to hide her magical nature from him, though she had told him he couldn't tell any of his friends about it, and she had answered his questions honestly. When he was younger he'd asked her about his father a lot, so he knew she still loved him and he knew most things about his life, but as he'd gotten older he'd realised how much it upset her and he'd stopped asking. Sometimes she'd volunteered information, like when he'd first asked about where she'd learned to do magic, she'd told him all about Hogwarts and that's when he'd first found out that she wanted him to go there when he was old enough. It had made him a bit sad at the time to realise that he would have to leave behind all his friends and everything that was familiar and that's why his mum had given him Hogwarts a History to read.

After reading that book he'd been nothing but excited about the prospect of attending Hogwarts someday. He'd even bragged to his friends about the fact that one day he was going to go to boarding school in Scotland, though few of them had been suitably jealous as he wasn't allowed to explain to them why it was so special. After his talk with his mother she'd given him a scrap book of newspaper clippings about his father, she'd put it together shortly before leaving the UK with the intention of giving it to him one day, so that he would understand exactly how the wizzarding media had treated his father. His mother said she wanted to prepare him.

He was using his time on the trans Atlantic flight to read through them all, it was a good thing this was a long flight cause there were heaps of them. The scrapbook started with articles written after his father's parents had died, they all seemed to say the same thing, in the most sensationalized language possible, that Harry had survived and 'You know who' (he assumed they meant Voldemort) had disappeared. Then there was a small article about his father starting at Hogwarts. Then there was a set of articles in his fourth year at first praising him and talking about his sadness at loosing his parents, then another article claiming he had found love, then an article about how the girl he loved (his own mother) was using him, then an article about how he was disturbed and potentially dangerous, then finally a tiny article about him winning the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was enough to make Mathews head spin, the poor guy; he'd been a fourteen year old orphan when they'd written all this stuff about him.

The more he read the angrier he became on his father's behalf, in the space of two years they went from calling him an attention seeking lunatic to hailing him as the next messiah. The series of articles after his death were the most disturbing and he could finally appreciate fully why his mother had left England all those years ago, he would have left too. He still didn't understand why she'd cut herself off from all contact with her friends, but he guessed he'd figure it out eventually. With that in mind he closed the scrap book and settled down to sleep, his head full of dreams of what his new life would be like.

'Settle down Harry, she'll be here soon.' Ron begged as he watched his best friend pace up and down the living room of the burrow.

'She's late, Hermione is never late. What if she's changed her mind?'

'She would've written and told me. She wouldn't just not show up. She said she'd be gone for a long time and she asked me not to try and contact her in the meantime because she'd be back when she was ready. She's been gone nearly eleven years, she's obviously ready to come back now.'

'I just wish we'd been able to find her, I wish…. I wish it was only 11 months ago that we last saw her instead of 11 years.'

'I wish we'd been able to find her too mate, but you know what Hermione's like she doesn't do anything halfway, if she doesn't want you to find her you won't.'

At that moment there was a nock at the door, Harry looked at Ron in panic and practically ran up the stairs to hide. They had agreed that Ron should try and tell her gently first before Harry came in, it was their sneaky little plan to avoid her having a heart attack or some other equally fatal kind of reaction. Ron waited until Harry was out of sight before he answered the door. Hermione stood on the step looking nervous.

'Hi Ron good to see you.'

Ron didn't say anything he just wrapped her in the biggest hug of her life. When they finally broke apart Hermione was smiling but still looked nervous.

'Come in, have a seat.' Ron said indicating toward the table, 'I think we should get our big news over and done with don't you?'

'Yeah, Ron, I just want to say I'm really sorry for not telling you about this but I just thought it was better this way.'

'It's ok Hermione really, I tried to contact you in every way I could think of, I'm sorry I couldn't, cause I know you would really have wanted to know this.'

'You're going to be really shocked Ron,' Hermione warned.

'So are you Hermione,' Ron replied.

'I've got someone that I want you to meet, waiting in the car; I'll go and get him.'

Ron smiled, 'Another coincidence then, I've got someone who really wants to see you, waiting upstairs.'

They both stood up, Hermione going out to her car and Ron heading upstairs. As timing goes it was impeccable, Ron had just re-entered the kitchen with Harry in tow when Hermione re-entered with Mathew. Hermione came to a sudden dead stop when she saw Harry. Then shrieking and crying she flung herself across the room and into his waiting arms.

'Oh my god Harry you're alive!' she was sobbing as he held her tight, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were alive.'

'Hey it's ok Hermione, me being alive is a good thing, I know you didn't know, we tried to find you to tell you but we couldn't.' He said as he smoothed her hair back trying to comfort her.

Ron then turned to see who it was that Hermione had wanted him to meet and found himself staring at an almost perfect copy of Harry as he had been when they had first met. Ron stood gaping for a moment staring at the little Harry copy, the little Harry copy was staring, just as stunned, at his mother and the man she was greeting so enthusiastically. When Harry and Hermione finally broke apart the little boy spoke for the first time.

'Mum,' Harry and Hermione turned as one, a look of shock appearing on Harry's face as soon as he spotted the little boy who had spoken, 'Is that man my father?' he asked pointing at Harry.

'That's a good question Hermione,' Harry said now turning to look at her, 'Am I his father?'

Hermione bit her lip and glanced up at Harry, then nodded once.

'Mathew, this is Harry Potter, your father, and Ron Weasley, my very good friend from Hogwarts.'

A/N Oh dear that means I now have three, In progress fics… well I guess that means I need to get cracking on MOI…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Personally I love this story. There is not going to be anything big and dramatic about this, the aim is only to tell the story of Harry getting to know a ten year old son that he has never met and to show the progression of their relationship from strangers to father and son. I hope that those of you who enjoyed it so far continue to do so. Oh and I promise that the next time I upload a chapter it will be for MOI

Consequences – chpt 2

It had been decided by someone, not him, he had not been consulted, that they would be staying at Harry's house, his father's house. The day had been so surreal, if Mathew was honest with himself he'd fantasised about something like this happening since he was really young. Ever since he'd found out that his father was dead and his mother wasn't in touch with any of her old friends anymore he'd hoped that somehow, when they went home (his mother always referred to it as home so he'd come to think of it that way) his father would be there miraculously alive. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening. At the moment his mum and dad were holed up in one of the bedrooms talking, leaving him with only the television for company. But Mathew wasn't interested in the T.V because he had found a book lying on the coffee table called "Flying with the Cannons" and finally he was going to be able to find out about Quidditch.

In Harry's bedroom, Hermione sat on the bed tears streaming down her face while Harry paced back and forth, trying to get a handle on the situation.

'I can't believe I have a ten year old son.' He said for what must have been the fiftieth time that afternoon.

'I can't believe you're alive.' Hermione said looking up at him with her tearstained face.

Harry sat down beside her and put his arms around her, 'I never stopped loving you Hermione, I tried everything I could think of to find you. I knew you'd be back one day and I never gave up hope.'

'I never stopped loving you either, I thought you were dead but I couldn't let go. That's why I went into hiding, I just couldn't stand the thought of being here surrounded by all of these things that reminded me of you, being pregnant with your child, and you not being around.'

'I know that and I do understand, really. I'm glad you were going to send him to Hogwarts.'

Hermione just smiled at him, 'Are you going to tell me now Harry?'

Harry sighed; he knew exactly what she meant no clarification was needed on that topic.

'You were there when I cast Avada Kedavra at him weren't you?' he asked trying to piece together exactly where he needed to start his story. Hermione nodded eager for him to continue.

'Then you saw that he cast the spell at the same time and our wands joined?' Hermione nodded again.

'Well once that happened it was fourth year all over again, only this time I knew that I couldn't let go and run away, I had to keep pushing until I broke through and killed him. I knew that's what would happen, when my Dad's shadow appeared he told me it would work. So I just focused on you and how much I needed to survive and I kept pushing. When his wand had regurgitated all the spells it had ever cast, my spell finally broke through, shattered his wand, and killed him. But the magical backlash was so strong it disintegrated parts of my robes and sent me clear across the pond to America. Ron told me that all you found underneath the rubble was Voldemort's dead body and a pile of ash with my wand on top of it where I had been standing. I guess it's understandable that every one thought I was dead.'

Harry sighed and stood up again. 'But you can't imagine the predicament I was in, there I was, stuck in America, in robes that were in tatters, with no muggle money, no I.D, and no wand. I had to beg on the streets just to get enough money to eat. It felt like ages until I had enough money to catch a bus to the nearest big city. You've got no idea how many thousands of times I tried apparating Hermione, but I just couldn't do it without my wand. When I finally got to a big city I wandered around for ages trying to find something like Diagon Alley. I knew I'd never be able to travel internationally the muggle way without I.D so the only choice I had was to try and find other wizards and try and get a Portkey back. The longer it took me the more I began to panic, I kind of knew that everyone would probably think I was dead. By the time I finally managed to get back here nearly a year had gone by and you were long gone.'

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, 'Well what do we do now?'

Harry shrugged, 'I know that biologically I'm Mathew's father, but you've raised him, I don't even really know what good parents do except by watching the Weasley's. So you tell me, what is the best thing for our son?'

His question nearly broke Hermione's heart, 'I think Matt would love to get to know you Harry. He asks questions about you all the time, and he's grown up hearing my stories about you.'

Harry laughed, 'well at least if the stories came from you they won't be exaggerated,' he sobered then and spoke again more seriously, 'honestly though, I want nothing more than to spend some time getting to know him but, what about our relationship? What are we going to do about that?'

'I don't know, what do you want to do?' Hermione asked not meeting his eyes.

'I want you to move in here, I want to try to be a family with you. If everything goes as well as I hope it will I want to marry you, make us a real family. I've spent the last eleven years thinking about you I'd love nothing more than to have another chance with you.'

Hermione looked at him tears once more streaming down her face, 'I want that too Harry.'

Harry smiled at her and wiped the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Mathew was halfway through reading the book when his Mum and Dad (it was so weird to suddenly have a Dad) came out of the other room holding hands and sat down next to him on the sofa. After his Mum's revelation earlier he hadn't spoken to his Dad at all, in fact he felt like this was the first time he had even gotten a good look at him and he really was amazed at how much they looked alike. They'd left Ron's house pretty quickly and as soon as they'd arrived here the two of them had hidden themselves in the other room. Mathew felt the man deserved his full attention so he set down the book he'd been reading and turned to face them.

It was his mother that spoke first, 'I'm going to head back to the Burrow and catch up with Ron and Ginny for a bit, it'll give you two a little time to get to know each other ok?'

Harry smiled at her, he must have known already that this was the plan Mathew realised, a bit worried about what he and his new found father would do together. Bravely Mathew hid his fears and smiled at his mother, 'Ok that sounds fine Mum.'

She smiled back at him, 'You'll be fine, and I'll be back in a couple of hours' With a pop she apparated away leaving him alone with his father.

The book he'd laid aside attracted his father's attention,

'What's that you were reading?' he asked his brow furrowing.

'Flying with the Cannons, it was just on the coffee table, I didn't think you'd mind.' Mathew said quickly suddenly worried he'd done the wrong thing.

'No it's fine,' Harry rushed to re-assured him, 'I just wondered that's all, so do you like quidditch?' He asked in a tone that suggested he was as nervous as Mathew was.

Surprisingly hearing his fathers nervousness eased his own a little and Mathew was able to respond easily.

'Well Mum's mentioned it a few times, she said you were, I mean are, good at it but until I picked up that book today I didn't really know what it was about.'

Harry looked horrified, 'Are you serious? She told me she tried to raise you how I would have wanted!' Mathew didn't quite know how to take this his Mum had said that his dad loved quidditch but he didn't think it'd be this important.

'I'm sure she, I mean, I don't know if there was quidditch in Melbourne.' He stammered unsure of how to respond.

Harry smiled, 'It's ok I was mostly joking, I suppose she wouldn't really have considered it that important, Do you like sport? Or are you more like your Mum in that regard, you know, prefer reading?'

'well I do like sport, but I like reading too…' Mathew said slowly trying to be as truthful as possible.

'That's good, best of both worlds,' his dad replied reassuringly, 'Have you ever flown a broom before?'

'No, Mum said I'd learn when I went to Hogwarts.' Mathew replied uncertainly.

From Mathew's perspective the conversation didn't seem to be going well at all he was absolutely certain that he was already a huge disappointment to his father and they'd only been talking for five minutes.

'I'd like to learn though,' he added dully looking down at his hands.

'Well how about we go and get you a broom then and I'll teach you to fly this afternoon?'

Mathew looked up at his Dad in surprise and found that he was smiling, he couldn't understand why this was making him so happy.

'But aren't brooms expensive? I wouldn't want you to waste you money, I mean I've never flown before. What if I'm no good?'

Strangely Harry laughed, Mathew was starting to feel like he was missing something important, he couldn't understand this man at all.

'You're a Potter! Of course you'll be good!' he exclaimed clapping him on the back 'Come on lets go get you a broom.'

They took the floo to Diagon Alley and appeared at the other end of the swirling green flames in The Leaky Cauldron, the famous wizzarding pub in London that his Mum had told him about.

Harry was now looking around as though he was nervous about something and before they'd taken a few steps he pulled him into a corner.

'Matt,' he whispered looking over his shoulder, 'er, sorry it is ok for me to call you Matt isn't it?'

'Sure it's fine,' Matt replied confused.

'Her… I mean, your Mum, told me that she told you about, you know, how people react to me.'

'Yeah, she said I'd cause bedlam.'

'Well honestly I'm sure she did as much as she could to prepare you, but I don't think there is anyway of preparing someone, and she's been gone a long time and things have gotten a fair bit worse since she left.'

'Ok'

'Well, do you want to face it or do you want me to do a spell so that no-one will notice you?' Harry asked looking at him intently.

Mathew couldn't think, he suddenly found himself looking into eyes he'd only ever seen before in the mirror and it hit him like a brick to the stomach that this was his father. He'd known it before but now that they were really face to face like this he could really, really, see it, aside from the age difference they were practically identical. He was so overwhelmed by this sudden insight that he couldn't speak.

Harry touched his arm obviously misunderstanding the reason for his discomfort,

'I'm not ashamed in any way to admit that you're my son, I don't want you to think that at all, I just thought it might make you more comfortable. That's all, I promise.'

'I know that,' Mathew managed to choke out, 'but, if you don't mind, I think I'd prefer to go as I am.'

Harry smiled at him, 'I have no problem with that at all, now lets go get you a broom.'

By the time they arrived at Quality Quidditch supplies Mathew was fairly certain that the front page of the special evening edition would contain a photo of him walking down the street with his father. He had noticed no less than ten camera flashes and almost every single person they had passed had stopped to stare at them. It was a relief to be inside the store at last and Mathew sincerely hoped that the store manager wasn't also a groupie of his fathers.

'Mr Potter, how can I help you?' The store clerk asked rushing over to them the second they entered.

'Hi,' his father replied easily, clearly used to being recognised by complete strangers, 'I'm here to get a broom for my son. Is the Firebolt still top of the line?'

The shop assistant gawked at him when Harry called him his son but returned his attention to Harry quickly with the question about the Firebolt.

'Well the Firebolt is the best broom, but maybe a little too responsive for a first broom. It speeds up awfully quickly and may be a bit dangerous for a beginner.'

His Dad seemed to consider this for a moment, 'She would kill me if anything happened to him, but the Firebolt also stops and turns quicker than anything else so that counteracts the quick acceleration doesn't it?'

The sales assistant laughed, 'I guess it would. Why don't I show the young man the Firebolt and see what he thinks of it?'

'That sounds like a great idea.'

Mathew didn't know how he was supposed to make a decision on it. He barely knew one end of a broom from the other. Before he had a chance to work up a good amount of panic about it the sales assistant was back and clutching the most beautiful broom in the whole world.

'WOW…' he said as soon as he saw it, not even thinking before he spoke.

His father laughed at the reaction, 'I think that's a yes, we'll take it.'

Harry apparated them back to his house and collected his own broom, which Mathew noticed was also a Firebolt.

'My Godfather gave it to me,' He explained when he saw Mathew looking at it.

'Ok now, at Hogwarts when I had my first flying lesson the brooms were all lying on the ground and we had to put our hand over it and say up. But the Firebolt, you see, hovers perfectly at waist height so you don't have to do that.'

Mathew let go of his broom and with some shock saw that his broom did indeed hover at waist height.

'Cool'

Harry smiled, 'Yeah it is pretty cool. Now, mount your broom and grip the handle like this.' He said demonstrating with his own hand grip.

Mathew copied his Dad, 'like this?' He asked.

'Exactly,'

Matt smiled, 'Ok, now what?'

Harry returned the smile, 'Now you push off from the ground, lean forward to go faster, sit up to slow down, lean from side to side to change direction, push down on the broom handle to land or dive, and pull upwards to go up. It's pretty simple and it'll probably be instinct for you. Ok?'

'Ok.'

Taking a deep breath Matt pushed off from the ground and soared into the air, the wind whipped through his hair and he suddenly understood what his Dad had meant when he'd said it would be instinct. It was easy and so much fun.

'Hey there, you're doing really well,' Harry called out, 'Want to play tag? See if you can catch me?'

'Sure!'

They took off Matt following his father easily through a succession of increasingly more difficult and dangerous loops twirls and dives. By the time he finally caught him and they landed they were both out of breath and flushed in the face.

'That was fantastic Matt, Well Done! I knew you'd be a natural.'

'Thanks for teaching me to fly Dad, it was great!'

He heard his father suck in a breath suddenly before replying, 'No problem Matt it was my pleasure.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed, you can all blame Scout for this being posted… she badgered me into it…. I hope this story continues to make you smile. 

Consequences Chapter 3

Mathew had always suspected that his dad was a lot more fun than his mother had described. To hear her tell their story it had been one scary, worrying situation after another, always with the ever-present threat of Lord Voldemort hanging over them. As much as she had claimed to love her time at Hogwarts, from all that he had heard her say about it he had often wondered why. His hope had been that his own time there would be a lot more fun than hers had been.

Now that he'd spent a day with his father he couldn't believe that they both went to the same school.

'So, hang on a minute, they dropped out of school after setting up a swamp in a corridor.'

Harry grinned, 'yep flew off into the sunset on their broomsticks… those two are hilarious, they came up against your mum a time or two though, and came off second best at that. In fact I think that was the only time anyone ever successfully stopped them in their tracks.'

'Really?' Mathew asked intrigued, 'what happened?'

'Well they had created these sweets called feinting fancies, to get you out of class, you'd chew them and then feint then once you'd been excused you'd chew the other end and you'd be fine and free to enjoy yourself. Anyway they were testing them on first year students and Hermione, I mean your mum, lost it with them and demanded that they stop, or she'd tell their mum, it was fantastic. They had no comeback to that!'

Mathew laughed appreciatively at his Dad's story, 'Was their mum scary?'

'Oh Mrs Weasley is fantastic, but, yeah, she is scary. It was a good threat. They're great guys Fred and George, fantastic beaters.'

Mathew looked at his Dad in confusion, 'Beaters?' he asked unsure if he was supposed to know what that meant.

'Yeah' his dad looked at him for a moment, 'she never taught you about quidditch did she?'

'Oh, no, mum told me about quidditch.' Mathew rushed to correct him.

'She said it's a dangerous sport that I'm not allowed to play, and that you were nearly killed playing it too many times to count.'

'I can't believe that's all she's told you about quidditch!' Harry exclaimed aghast, 'It's the best sport in the world, I'll have to take you to a game, you'll see for yourself.'

'Alright then that sounds like fun!' Mathew agreed readily, the idea of spending another afternoon or day with his dad sounded like a great idea.

Harry grinned at his son, 'I'll teach you how to play too if you like, If you liked flying you'll love playing quidditch. Besides you're a Potter, even if your mum wanted too she wouldn't be able to stop you playing. My Dad was on the Gryffindor team and so was I and I'm sure you will be too'

He sounded so confident as if merely stating a fact that Mathew immediately became worried again. What if he didn't make the team? Or worse, what if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? Mathew didn't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't even get a letter to go to Hogwarts. His dad must've seen his worry on his face.

'What's wrong?' he asked abruptly, suddenly looking concerned.

'Oh I was just thinking.' Mathew said reluctant to confess his feelings to a father he barely knew.

'About what?' Harry persisted.

Mathew sighed, he could see his father wasn't going to give up so easily.

'I just thought, I might not make the team, or maybe I won't be in Gryffindor, or maybe not even get a letter for Hogwarts.'

Mathew noticed that although his dad was still looking serious he seemed a lot less worried, than he had a few moments ago.

'Look, Matt, I can't guarantee that you'll be in Gryffindor, though I'm pretty sure you will be, and I can't guarantee that you'll make the quidditch team whichever house your in, though I'm pretty confident of it after seeing you fly today, But I can guarantee you two things. One, you're mother and I will love you whichever house you're in, and two, you're going to Hogwarts. Anyone with enough magic to fly a broom has enough magic to go to Hogwarts.'

Mathew still had his doubts but decided, for his newfound father's peace of mind, not to press the issue. Harry sensing this leaned in closer.

'Your mum was almost in Ravenclaw and,' his voice dropped low, 'I was very nearly made a Slytherin, but don't tell anyone cause not even your mother knows that. I had to practically beg the sorting hat not to put me there.'

Mathew thought about this for a moment before responding.

'So, the hat listens to you does it? If you ask it not to put you somewhere it won't'

Harry leaned back in his chair and thought about it.

'I guess, I mean I asked it not to put me in Slytherin so it didn't and I can't think why it wouldn't have put your mum in Ravenclaw, unless she asked it not to, she was far and away the smartest witch in our year.'

Mathew glowed to hear his Dad compliment his mother like that without even a second thought, and he wondered if they would get married now that they were together again.

'I read Hogwarts a history and it said that Hufflepuff's are loyal, Gryffindor's are brave, Ravenclaw's are smart and Slytherin's are cunning. I guess most people have at least a bit of each of those characteristics in them don't they.'

Harry looked at him for a moment in stunned disbelief and then started to laugh like Matt had just told him the best joke ever.

'It's amazing, you look just like me but for a moment there you reminded me so much of your mother!'

Mathew grinned, pleased already seeing how highly Harry thought of his mother, 'Why?'

'She was always quoting Hogwarts a History to me when we were in school, if I had a knut for every time she told me 'you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts'…' he let his sentence trail off with a laugh.

'But honestly,' he said a minute later, 'you're absolutely right. I guess in the end it comes down to what is most important to you.'

'What's most important to you?' Hermione asked as she came in through the kitchen door where Harry and Mathew were sitting at the table.

'Hello' Harry said standing up and going to give her a kiss. Mathew averted his eyes and his stomach jolted uncomfortably. It was nice to have two parents he told himself trying to squash the feeling of jealousy that had arisen when his mother didn't great him first.

'Hey Scruff,' she said ruffling his hair as she went past, heading to the sink for a glass of water, 'so… what's most important to you?' she asked again now leaning against the bench, glass of water in hand.

'We were just talking about the Hogwarts houses and how most people have elements of each in them and that it probably came down to what was most important to them in the end.' Harry answered seemingly proud to re-tell the conversation he'd been having with his son.

His mum seemed to think about it for a moment or two, 'I suppose that's true, but Matt you know it won't make any difference to me, sorry, us,' she corrected hastily, 'which house your in.'

'Yes I was just telling him that.' Harry replied, but some of his former enthusiasm seemed to be missing.

'I know,' Matt said rushing to fill the awkward tense silence that had suddenly filled the room, 'I even thought I might not get my Hogwarts letter!' He laughed to show that he now realised how silly that thought had been.

His Dad smiled at him but for some reason his mothers frown deepened further, 'it is a possibility I suppose.'

Now it was Matt's turn to frown, 'but Dad said that anyone who could fly a broom was defiantly magic enough to go to Hogwarts.'

He looked to his Dad for confirmation only to find he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Matt had only a split second to wonder why before his mum spoke and he suddenly knew.

'Harry Potter please tell me you didn't let him fly your Firebolt.'

Harry looked at his hands and muttered sheepishly, 'I didn't let him fly my Firebolt.'

'Then how exactly was he able to fly?' She demanded now hands on hips.

Matt felt terrible, he hadn't meant to get his father into trouble.

'I bought him his own broom.' He answered looking up quiet determination on his face.

For the first time in his memory his mother looked really afraid, Matt couldn't understand it why was it so scary that he had his own broom?

'How?' she asked though she looked as though she already knew the answer.

'From Quality Quidditch Supplies.' Harry answered looking stubborn

Matt was starting to get the distinct impression that he was missing and important aspect of the conversation, like something was being communicated without words.

'In Diagon Alley?' His mother asked now a cold kind of anger in her voice.

'Where else?' His dad responded

'No that's fine!' His mother responded shrilly.

What was fine? Mathew wanted to scream, he didn't understand what was going on. It was like watching a sport that looked like tennis but obviously had very different rules. He felt like he should know what was going on but he really, really didn't.

'Really Harry how could you be so thoughtless? You know what'll happen now don't you?' She was shouting now and she took a step closer. Harry stood up obviously not prepared to back down.

'Yes I do, and so does Matt! We discussed it before we went and it was his decision.'

Matt was completely bewildered now, he didn't remember having any kind of discussion with his dad before they went.

'HIS decision? Harry he's a child!' He'd never seen his mother like this before and it was scary.

'He's ten Hermione, another year and he'll be at Hogwarts. You do remember the kinds of things we did in our first year at Hogwarts, don't you? Besides I also remember very clearly how much I used to hate it when people made decisions for me!'

'Yes but those people weren't your parents!'

The argument that was beginning to get quite heated suddenly ground to a halt. His father's face was a mask of hurt and anger and his mother simply looked horrified. She had gone from righteous indignation to horrified guilt in less than a second and Mathew abruptly remembered that his father was orphaned as a baby, a funny thing to forget really considering it was part of the reason he was famous. His father opened his mouth to speak and then saw Mathew looking at him. Whatever he saw when their eyes met seemed to change his mind about something, because his expression softened.

'No they weren't my parents, but I'm Matt's father and he wasn't ashamed for anyone to know it.'

Matt suddenly realised in a flash what they were talking about and wondered how he could've been stupid enough not to have realised sooner.

'That's right,' he said looking to his mum, 'Dad told me that if we went out in public together everyone would stare and I'd probably have my picture in the paper and stuff. He offered to put a glamour on me if I wanted, but I said no.' His Dad smiled at him but his Mum just looked like she was about to cry.

'I had to give him the choice Hermione, otherwise he might think I'm not proud of him, and I am.'

'Oh Harry I'm sorry.' She said tears welling in her eyes.

Harry's expression softened even more and he offered her a small smile.

'It's ok Hermione, I know how hard it must be for you. You've had Matt to yourself all this time, and now you have to share' Harry's sentence was cut off as his mum launched herself at him in a bone crushing hug, now sobbing openly.

'Harry I've missed you so much, you have no idea…' she sobbed into his chest.

Matt began to feel distinctly uncomfortable, as though he was witnessing something especially private. The feeling intensified when his Dad wrapped his arms around his sobbing Mum and began to stroke her hair and kiss her face.

'I think I have a pretty good idea, I've missed you too.' He said kissing her face.

Just as Matt was about to slink out the door and find somewhere to hide, his mother reached out to him, 'C'mere Scruff, I want a hug from you too.'

Matt allowed himself to be enfolded in his parent's warm embrace feeling for the first time since they'd arrived in England that he was really home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Finally, here is some more of Harry, Hermione & Mathew, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it took me so long to update… I'm unfortunately not in a position where I can type all that often so… please forgive me…

Consequences Chapter 4

It had been an eventful day to say the least, a day full of firsts. He'd arrived in England for the first time, met his Dad and his mothers best friend Ron for the first time. He'd been to The Leaky Cauldron for the first time and gotten his first broom. He'd had his first flying lesson with his Dad and had his very first ever family hug with Mum and Dad. It had been an amazing day and it was being finished with a family dinner, the kind that all of his friends had had and the kind that he'd never thought he'd have. They were all in the kitchen, Matt and Hermione sat at the kitchen table while Harry made them dinner.

'So Matt is there anything that you particularly don't like that I should know about?' Harry asked as he pulled various things from cupboards.

'Nope I'm good.' Matt replied staring at the assortment of ingredients now littering the bench, 'what are you making?'

'Just a ragout, nothing special.' Harry replied smiling.

'What's a ragout?' Matt asked

'It's beef and stuff,' Harry paused wondering how to describe it, 'it's really yummy you'll like it.'

'Do you like ragout Mum?' Matt asked now turning to Hermione.

'Oh yes, ragout is delicious, I haven't had it since I left England.' She replied

'Why not?'

Harry chuckled, 'your mother is many things, Matt, but a good cook, unfortunately, is not one of them!'

'Just watch it Potter or I'll come over there and help!' she replied also chuckling.

'Mum is a good cook!' Mathew protested, defending his mother's honour, 'she makes the best…' he paused unable to think of something his mother made really well. It suddenly occurred to him that everything she did make well came from a jar or packet. Harry and Hermione both laughed at Matt's extended pause.

'My point precisely.' Harry said still chuckling. Matt coloured feeling embarrassed.

'Hey, don't worry about it Scruff, I know I'm no chef.' Hermione said leaning over and ruffling his hair.

Matt smiled at his mother, he loved it when she called him Scruff.

'So what does scruff mean anyway?' Harry asked looking over at the affectionate display as beef began to sizzle away in the pan in front of him. Hermione laughed,

'It's shortened from scruffy, which is just messy.'

'So you're calling our son a mess?' Harry asked incredulous, 'that's not very nice.' Matt smiled, 'it's ok, my hair is a mess. I just can't seem to get it to lie flat or even to spike properly.'

'Yeah, my poor boy, he got his Daddy's hair.' Hermione said the laughter evident in her voice.

'Well yeah I'm sorry about that Matt, but I got my Dad's hair so really we can both blame him.'

'Yeah I suppose.'

The conversation lulled for a minute while Harry added a few ingredients into the pan on the stove. He then turned to a small pile of potatoes on the bench and got them to start peeling themselves with a flick of his wand.

'So how was your visit with Ron and Ginny today?' he asked Hermione.

'It was good, Ginny looks so much like her mother these days and I was surprised when she told me that she married Neville.'

'Yeah, but he's a good guy. They're a good couple.'

'Like Ron and Luna, honestly I'm so glad he married her, I always thought they were so sweet together.'

'Yeah, and their kids are the cutest little things, they all have strawberry blonde hair and freckles galore.'

'I met the eldest, Katie, how old is she, I forget.'

'She's ten in about six months so she'll be in Matt's year at Hogwarts.'

'Of course, you know Ron invited us over for a big lunch at the Burrow this weekend. You know to introduce Matt to everyone.'

Harry flicked his wand and sent the potatoes flying into a pot of water bubbling on the stove, 'that sounds nice, what do you think Matt are you up for meeting everyone in one hit?'

'I guess so' Matt answered feeling a little overwhelmed by it all, 'Ron's your best friend isn't he mum?'

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Hermione waiting for her answer. 'Well him and your father.' She said seeing Harry's look. Matt looked confused, 'but I thought Dad was your boyfriend' he said his confusion evident.

'Well he was, but he was my best friend first.' Hermione said confused that in the last ten years it didn't seem to be communicated to her son that she and his father had ever been just friends.

'Oh, but…' Matt trailed off unsure why this didn't seem to fit with what he'd always thought.

'Didn't you know that Matt?' Harry asked feeling a little hurt that Hermione had told her son that Ron was her best friend and not him.

'I suppose when I told him about Hogwarts it was always, Ron, my best friend and your father, Harry. Maybe that's why he didn't realise that for a long time we were just friends, well, best friends.' Hermione answered for Matt.

'Oh right, well that makes sense.' Harry replied as he put the lid on the ragout, leaving it to simmer, and came to sit at the table.

'So you guys weren't always boyfriend and girlfriend then?' Matt asked innocently. 'No, in fact I don't think we ever were, not really anyway.' Harry answered looking to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione shrugged and nodded, 'No that's true, I don't think you could have ever really called us that.'

Matt was shocked to say the least, 'but what about me?' he demanded looking from his father to his mother, determined to get an explanation.

His mother blushed, 'Well it wasn't that we weren't a couple I suppose, I guess…'

'What your mother means, or at least what I think she means, is that we were more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, after we stopped being just friends that is.'

'Oh,' said Matt slightly appeased, 'so when did you stop being just friends then?' he asked curious to hear the whole story now that it had begun. His parents exchanged a significant look.

'You want to hear the full story do you?' Harry asked finally. Matt nodded eagerly, he'd never really been able to ask his mum about this before, it had upset her too much. 'Do you want to tell it or should I?' Harry asked Hermione.

'You tell it.' She said softly taking his hand in hers.

'Alright then, well I suppose you know that we first met on the train on the way to Hogwarts in our first year?' he asked and at Matt's nod continued, 'well Ron and I were friends straight off but it took a little longer with your mum.'

'You rescued her from a troll right?' Matt asked familiar with that story.

'Yeah that's right, and we were friends after that, best friends. We did everything together.'

'But when did you, become more than friends, was it during the Tri-Wizard tournament, I read a newspaper article that said you were in love then.'

Harry laughed, 'No, that was wrong, we were still just friends then. In fact we weren't anything more than friends until about a month before everything went wrong.'

'A month! Only a month?' Matt asked astonished, 'But…' he couldn't think of a way to voice his objection to this astonishing news. His mum had always referred to his father like he was the love of her life. How was it possible they'd only been together for such a short time?

Harry tried to explain, 'We'd been such good friends for so long Matt, and it wasn't friendship like you'd understand it. We'd been through everything together, our connection was so strong…' he trailed off unsure of how to explain.

'Us becoming a couple, wasn't like how it might be for normal people, it was the most important thing that had ever happened.' Hermione offered.

Harry nodded agreeing with her assessment, 'We had loved each other for so long as the very best of friends that being a couple really changed very little about our relationship, it was new but at the same time it was as though that was how it had always been, how it was always supposed to be.'

Matt didn't understand and his confusion must have shown on his face.

'Honey, I know it's hard for you to understand. But your father and I, our relationship was strong because it had to be. One day when you're older maybe you'll understand better.' His mother said as she leaned over to pat him on the arm.

A timer went off, 'Oh the ragout is ready,' Harry said getting up and going back to the stove, 'how much of this do you want Matt?'

'I want lots thanks, I'm really hungry.' Matt said enthusiastically.

'You know if you didn't look so much like me, I might've thought you were Ron's son talking like that!' Harry said laughing as he served Matt a big dish of ragout and mashed potatoes. 'Here you go.'

He dished up portions for himself and Hermione as well and the three of them sat down together to eat dinner. Matt loaded his fork with the beef in sauce and scooped up a large dollop of the mashed potato and shovelled it into his mouth hungrily. It was delicious, 'This is really yummy.' He said through his mouthful of mashed potato.

'Don't speak with your mouth full please Matt.' Hermione scolded him lightly.

Matt swallowed, 'Sorry Mum.'

'That's ok.'

He ate another mouthful and swallowed fully before speaking again.

'So how did you get together then?' He asked.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, 'Are you sure you really want to know this?' he asked Matt. Mathew shrugged, 'Sure, Mum never liked to talk about you that much, it always made her cry.'

Harry looked over at Hermione and reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, 'Well, it was kind of silly really the way it happened.' He grinned remembering, 'you see I'd always had this silly idea that your mother and Ron had something going on. I never let myself consider that I might want anything like that. When I found out from Ron that he was seeing Luna I immediately rushed over to see her, to comfort her. I was shocked to discover that she wasn't upset about that at all.'

They were looking at each other over the table and Matt had the feeling that they were lost in their memories.

'I was upset because I thought you were getting back together with Ginny and now that Ron was with Luna, I'd be all alone.'

'I still don't know where you got the idea that I had any intention of getting back together with Ginny,' Harry caressed her cheek with his hand and continued, 'then of course we found out that we'd both misunderstood what was going on, I couldn't believe you thought I'd ever leave you alone.'

'I know, how silly of me,' Hermione answered a touch of irony in her voice.

'So then what happened?' Matt asked not wanting to intrude on their memories, but at the same time eager for his curiosity to be satisfied.

Harry blinked and looked back at his son, almost surprised to find him still sitting there, 'Well of course, your mother told me that I was an idiot to think that she'd been interested in Ron that way-'

'I believe I actually said that "Voldemort must have really messed with your head if you thought I wanted Ron to be my boyfriend" Hermione interjected.

'Why what's wrong with Ron, I thought he was your friend?' Matt asked confused.

'Well as I explained to your father at the time, Ron is a lovely guy and a good friend but if we got together I would either end up in therapy or in prison,' she laughed, 'we just drive each other a little mad, that's all.'

'So, yes, after I was corrected in my assumptions I corrected your mother's assumptions about myself and Ginny.'

Hermione laughed, 'Yes I remember you took great pleasure in telling me that I'd been wrong.'

Harry laughed too this time, 'Yeah that was fun, anyway,' he said resuming the story and turning back to Matt, 'from there it didn't take much for me to admit to myself and to her that I was in love and of course she was powerless to resist my charm, hey' he said raising his arm to defend himself as Hermione whacked him lightly on the arm. 'Well still I suppose it is true.' She said still smiling at him as feigned a mortal wound.

Matt laughed at his parents playing around and then asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he'd found out his father was alive.

'So, are you going to get married now?'

They both blushed scarlet and looked at each other before looking away, after a few seconds of awkward silence Harry finally spoke.

'Look, Matt, I'm not going to tell you that it's not something we've talked about, but I think, at least at the moment, that we just need to take this one step at a time.'

P.S I've also now fixed up all the mistakes I could find in 1st kiss… if you haven't read it yet please do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is not a complete chapter but I know it's been a horrendously long time since last I posted so I thought I'd break it into two parts. Sadly it will probably be just as long till my next post, my next few months are extremely busy socially, everyone I know seems to be either getting married or turning 30 at the moment. So I have weddings, hen's nights and birthday parties coming out of my ears and thus very little time for writing fan fiction! Anyway enough of that… on with the story

Barbeque at the Weasley's

Harry knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. Finally after a few minutes they heard the pounding of feet approaching and suddenly the door was flung wide open.

Harry, Hermione, Matt! How are you? Come in.' Ron said, a wide smile adorning his freckled face. He stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

Matt you remember Ron don't you?' Hermione asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Of course, it's nice to see you again Mr Weasley.' Matt replied in his best polite voice. Ron threw back his head and laughed, You won't get away with that here Mate, my dad's the only one who answers to that, it'd be too confusing otherwise. Why don't you just call me Ron?'

Matt hesitated and looked at his mum, uncomfortable with calling an adult by their first name, seeing his discomfort Harry came to the rescue.

Or, seeing as Ron's kids call me Uncle Harry, I'm sure Ron would love it if you called him Uncle Ron.' Harry nudged Ron in the ribs playfully, wouldn't you mate?'

Oh yeah, of course, if you wanted to call me Uncle Ron I'd be thrilled.' Ron replied readily.

Matt smiled as the easy going banter between Ron and his father, Ok then Uncle Ron,' he replied feeling his face go warm as he tried out the new title for the first time. Hermione saw his embarrassment and laughed, You'd better get used to it my darling boy, I have a feeling you're going to have more Uncles & Aunts than you know what to do with very soon.'

Speaking of which lets go out into the back yard and introduce you to them all, they're all dying to meet you' said Ron as he led them down the narrow entrance hall and into a big empty living area.

The house seemed to be made up of all odd angles and Matt was pretty sure it wouldn't have been able to stay up without magic. The room was cluttered but felt oddly empty like a fireplace full of logs but without a fire. The mantle was crowded with photos of people with bright red hair and Matt wished he could look at them all more closely. Unfortunately it seemed that there wasn't time as they hurried on into the next room.

The kitchen too was cluttered but felt empty. Matt could tell that the house was well loved' as his mother often said of places that were full of fun kinds of mess. There were dishes washing themselves in the sink, an old odd looking grandfather clock in the corner and an odd assortment of sparkplugs, electrical wires and computer chips littering the table.

I know it all seems a bit strange,' his father whispered to him as they rapidly approached the back door, but I love it here and I'm sure you will too, once you get used to it.'

Matt only nodded in reply; he could already tell that if the people were anything like their home they would be a bit odd but a lot of fun.

When Uncle Ron finally opened the back door the sight that greeted them was one Matt was sure he would never forget. He had always thought that, growing up in Melbourne, he was used to seeing people of all different shapes, sizes, ethnicities and religions. It suddenly occurred to him when he stared at all of the people standing in the backyard that he had probably only ever met one or two people with red hair before. Yet here he was confronted with a, almost a herd of them, he couldn't think of any other word to describe it and they were all staring right back at him.

There was a moment of silence as Matt stared at them and they all stared back at Matt and then a wave of pure sound crashed into him almost sending him deaf as they all began talking at once. It was only when he was being introduced that he noticed that not all of them were red heads. Uncle Neville had brown hair and Aunt Luna and Aunt Fluer were both blondes and only a couple of the kids had the pure red Weasley hair. Jaoquin & Jon-Paul, Aunt Fluer and Uncle Bills oldest boys, twins who had immediately requested to be called Jack & JP, had hair that was more strawberry blonde in colour and even Katie, Uncle Ron & Aunt Luna's eldest, was a bit blonder than her father, though not as blonde as the boys. The other kids, all of whom were at least a few years younger than Matt and therefore not really worth noticing, tended to have much darker hair almost brown in some cases.

Once everyone had been introduced, and Matt had gotten over his initial shock at the sight of so much red hair, it was time to think about food.

You're about to have your first taste of Mrs Weasley's cooking, are you excited?' his father asked as he led Matt to a seat at the table where Katie, JP and Jack were all seated.

Um, I guess so' Matt replied unsure of how to respond, is she a better cook than you?' he asked to the general amusement of the other kids at the table.

Are you kidding? My Grandmother is the best cook in the whole world.' Said one of the twins, Matt wasn't sure which. Harry saw his confusion and took pity on his boy, who was obviously feeling a bit befuddled by all the new people and things.

Easy way to tell them apart Matt,' he whispered conspiratorially leaning closer, Jack has a small mole on his earlobe and JP doesn't.'

Aww Uncle Harry, now how're we supposed to trick him?' Jack whined obviously deeply disappointed.

Harry laughed, I'm sure you'll find a way! Any way I'm going to help with the food,' and he walked away leaving Matt alone with the other kids.

So do you start Hogwarts next year as well do you?' J.P asked as he casually sprinkled some powder into a glass of pumpkin juice sitting abandoned on the table. Ah, yeah,' Matt replied as the juice turned black smoked for a second and resumed a normal colour, what is that stuff?' he asked indicating the glass.

Pumpkin juice,' Jack replied on his brothers behalf.

Matt opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Katie.

Do you have a binthamigigy in your throat?' she asked looking at him as though he were about to sprout feelers.

I'm sorry do I have a _what_ stuck in my throat?' he asked genuinely confused as Jack and JP began to laugh silently, if they were trying to hide their amusement they were doing an appallingly bad job at it Matt thought a little bitterly, thinking that they were laughing at his expense.

No, not a what,' Katie said exasperation in her tone, a binthamigigy. It's a little thing that looks like a fairy. They hide in people's throats and make them talk funny. You've been talking funny all afternoon.' She said pointedly.

Oh no,' Matt said rushing to reassure her, I don't have anything stuck in my throat, I've just got an Australian accent, cause I was born there and lived there all my life until now.'

Katie looked sceptical If you say so, but if it stays around I'd recommend going to St Mungo's to see if you do have a binthamigigy.' At that point Jack and JP gave up all pretence and started to laugh out loud. Matt grinned realising a bit belatedly that they were laughing at Katie and not him. Jack and JP were clearly trouble but really funny, and Katie was completely crazy, but kind of cute, Matt could tell that they were going to have heaps of fun together at Hogwarts.

Jack wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, at least she'll be in Ravenclaw so we won't see her too much,' he said grinning so that it was obvious he was only teasing.

I will not!' Katie shot back adamantly, I'm going to be in Gryffindor just like my Dad!'

Oh no,' Matt said playing along, looks like she will be in Gryffindor then, we're going to have to put up with her everyday!'

Katie looked at him her eyes wide, Do you really think so?' she asked eagerly.

Um, yeah,' Matt stammered, my Dad and I were talking about it the other day and he said that in the end you choose what's most important to you and which house you'll be in.' Matt knew he couldn't tell his father's story so he went with his mothers instead, I mean look at my mum, everyone says she's the smartest witch of her generation and she wasn't in Ravenclaw.'

She grabbed his arm in excitement, that's true!' she squealed, I'm going to tell my Dad!' and she ran off.

Do you really think she'll be in Gryffindor?' JP asked

Yeah, why?' Matt asked, they weren't serious about not wanting to be in the same house as her were they?

Cause if she's in Gryffindor I'll never be keeper.' He said mournfully.

Keeper?' Matt asked.

Yeah, you know in Quidditch,' Jack supplied, My brother has delusions of grandeur, he wants to play keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We make a great team as beaters but he wants to do something different because he thinks we already get enough comparisons to Uncles Fred & George as it is.' Jack grinned evilly, only problem is Katie is about ten times better than he is at keeping.' Matt looked at J.P for confirmation of this story and the boy nodded sadly.

Well,' he said in an effort to be comforting, there are definitely worse people to be compared to, my dad said that they're really funny and awesome beaters.' JP perked up a little at that, that's true I suppose, and we're actually better beaters than they are,' he said brightly, but don't tell them I said that' he added hurriedly.

Matt just laughed, I won't'.

Hey I heard you got a Firebolt! Is that true?' Jack asked suddenly very excited.

Yeah it's awesome and my dad taught me how to fly and he reckons I'm good enough to make the Hogwarts team when I start next year!' Matt replied equally excited.

Jack laughed, first years never make the team Matt, but maybe in second year you'll make the team.'

Well my dad did,' Matt replied defensively.

Yeah and he was the youngest player in a century and no-one has done it since either!' JP retorted defending his brother.

So?' Matt asked feeling a bit insulted and annoyed.

What are you saying that you're as good at flying as your dad?'

He said I was.' Matt determined not to back down.

The three boys glared at each other for a few minutes before JP finally broke the silence, I'm going to ask him then,' then turned to Harry who was approaching the table levitating a pile of plates in front of him, Uncle Harry?' he asked.

Yes,' Harry said distractedly his attention focused on the plates he was levitating into their positions on the table.

Is Matt a good flier?' he asked innocently.

Matt is an excellent flier,' Harry replied glancing at the boys just long enough to send a smile in Matt's direction.

Matt released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and smiled back at his father.

Do you think he's as good as you?' Jack asked seemingly determined to press the issue.

This time Harry looked at the twins steadily, I'd say he might be even better, he's got an advantage over me though, I never had anyone to teach me how to fly.'

The two boys looked back at Matt their gazes now filled with awe rather than the distrust that had been there previously, The Gryffindor team is going to kick ass with us lot on it,' Jack was saying now.

It'll probably be the best team in Hogwarts history, especially if we find some good chasers.' JP added, the excitement catching on, with Katie as keeper us as beaters and Matt as seeker we could take on anyone!'

Did you hear that George?' Uncle Fred asked his twin brother, I did,' Uncle George replied, these little rug rats think they could take on anyone!'

Well,' said Mr Weasley from the head of the table, Matt suddenly realised that while they'd been talking the table had filled with people without him realising, That sounds like a challenge for a Hogwarts alumni v Hogwarts future pickup quidditch match to me.'

Uncle George picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and took a long sip his skin turning a vibrant shade of purple, Ooh this means war,' he said glaring daggers at Jack and JP. The three boys looked at each other all feeling dread settle into their stomaches, What have we gotten ourselves into?' Matt asked voicing the thoughts of all three.

After lunch was over and Harry had apparated home to get their Firebolt's and come back it was time to organise the teams for the inaugural intergenerational Weasley family quidditch match, or so it had been named by the adults. The three boys stood with Katie all clutching their brooms looking at the adults who had already nominated every member of their team, using Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper, Fred and George as beaters and Charlie, Bill and Ginny as chasers.

Who are we going to use as Chasers?' JP asked the others looking desperate. Matt and Jack both shrugged.

We'll have to use some of the younger kids I suppose.' Katie said indicating the group of little kids that Matt hadn't payed all that much attention to.

I'll play,' volunteered Martin, Uncle George's oldest son a stocky boy of about eight.

Me too,' said Jess, Uncle Charlies daughter.

You've only just turned eight though,' Jack protested, are you going to be able to hold your own against the adults?'

I'll be fine' Jess insisted.

Alright,' Katie said smoothing things over, now we just need one more but all of the other kids are too young really.'

What about that kid over there?' Matt asked pointing to a boy that he vaguely remembered being introduced too but whose name and connection to the family he couldn't remember. The other kids all looked uncomfortable, that's Uncle Percy's son,' JP said slowly as though there was something he wanted to say but he didn't know how.

What's wrong with him? Is he slow?' Matt asked confused

No, nothing like that, he's just….' JP trailed off and looked at his brother.

He's a lot like his Dad.' Jack offered trying to explain.

He doesn't play quidditch?' Matt asked not knowing what they meant.

I don't know if he does or not, he never really talks to us lot much.' JP said and Matt finally understood. They obviously didn't get along well and didn't want him on the team.

Well we need an extra player, it can't hurt to ask.'

You go ask him then.' Katie said looking stubborn.

Ok then.' Matt said and headed over to where the other boy was sitting alone at the table.

Hey how's it going?' He asked as he approached.

What do you want?' The boy asked defensively. Seeing that there was no reason to delay the purpose of the conversation Matt got straight to the point, We're a player short, do you want to go chaser?'

The other boy looked at him carefully for a moment, Matt guessed they were about the same age and wondered what he had done that the other kids disliked him so much. They don't want me on the team do they?' He asked abruptly.

They didn't say that actually, they said that you wouldn't want to play, but I thought we should ask you anyway. So do you?'

Yeah alright,' he said after a moment's consideration, but I don't have a broom.'

That's alright, I'm sure we'll be able to find you one. By the way I'm sorry but I've forgotten your name.'

The boy smiled, That's ok, and it's Henry.'

Matt smiled and led the Henry back over to the group of kids, Well Henry let's get you a broom and play some quidditch.'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ~ Well I did have a bit of a moral dilemma with this part of the story, but with a little help from the lovely Scout, a bit of brainstorming and a bit of explaining I was _finally_ able to decide on what should happen here. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sure you'll all let me know what you think.

Disclaimer… Yes that's right I'm JK Rowling, well at least one of my personalities thinks I am anyway. I don't own HP and unfortunately I don't make any money from this.

'_Get to that snitch or die trying' Oliver Wood COS_

Consequences chpt 6

In the lead up to the match, while players were being selected, Mathew had felt a ball of panic settle in his stomach and with each passing second it grew bigger and bigger. By the time the two teams were lined up and the game was about to start it was so bad that his whole body was a jangle of nerves. The funny thing was that when he took off into the air on his broom, it was as though somehow, miraculously, all of the nerves were left on the ground. Matt looked around and grinned at his father, who grinned back his hair flapping madly in the wind. Now all he had to do was find the snitch before his dad did.

He remembered his father's words when he'd been teaching him to play seeker during their flying lessons earlier in the week.

'I always found that the best way to catch the snitch first is to focus only on that, so ignore everything else, maybe keep half an eye on the other seeker but you should only follow the other seeker if you can see that they're headed towards the snitch'

So that's what he did, he kept an eye on what his father was doing but ignored everything else and just circled the pitch hunting for the snitch.

Matt could vaguely hear Uncles Fred and George heckling Jack and JP as they wacked the bludgers around but he didn't pay any attention to them. They'd been playing for about twenty minutes and Matt had no idea of the score when his dad, who had also been circling the pitch and was currently at the opposite end, went into a steep dive heading towards the centre of the pitch. Matt looked towards where he was going and saw a faint glimmer of gold wings. Without thinking about the consequences Matt pushed his own broom into a steep dive putting himself on a collision course with his father.

He knew his dad was fast on the broom but he just hoped that his smaller size would make him faster still. They barrelled towards the ground almost in a free fall both with their arms outstretched to grab the snitch first. Matt was catching up so that now there was an equal distance from each of them to the snitch. Matt knew they would probably collide and that he would probably be hurt but at that moment he didn't care, as long as he caught the snitch first it didn't matter. He was seconds from the snitch when suddenly Matt felt a whoosh of air rush past his head, his hand closed around the tiny whinged ball and he pulled up on his broom and braced for the inevitable impact of colliding with his father. But it never came.

Matt opened his eyes and looked around sitting up and slowing his broom as he did so. His dad was perched on his broom back where he'd caught the snitch arguing with Uncles Fred & George. Matt was confused, his dad must have pulled away at the last minute, but why would he do that? He flew closer to hear what was being said.

'Look he was ahead of me anyway, and I wasn't going to collide with my own kid!' His father was saying angrily.

'But we were winning!' Uncle Fred replied.

'So? There are more important things mate…'

Before he could hear anymore Matt's team mates swooped down on him full of praise and glowing with their victory.

'Awesome catch Matt! I wouldn't have believed it but you really are better than your dad!' JP said patting him on the back

'Thanks, how did you guys do I wasn't really paying attention?' Matt asked feeling a bit embarrassed. He needn't have worried about them focusing on him one question was enough to divert them.

'You should have seen Katie, Matt she was awesome she saved nine out of every ten goals they tried for.' Jack said

Katie blushed, 'Well they still managed to get enough past me, mind you they would have been able to try for more if our amazing beaters hadn't been lobbing bludgers at them all the time.'

Now it was Jack and JP's turn to blush, 'well I don't like to brag,' JP began,

'but we did manage to get the bludger away from Uncles Fred and George a fair bit.'

Jack finished for him.

'Mind you,' JP said 'if it hadn't been for Henry working with the two little un's here I don't reckon we would've got a single goal.'

'And without those goals they got we still would've lost!' said Jack.

Henry looked at his shoes, 'Well I guess we all make a pretty good team then don't we.' He said sounding proud enough to burst.

'We sure do,' said Matt thinking that at least they didn't have to wonder if their good performance was because the grown ups had gone easy on them. The chatter continued on around him but he couldn't help but hear over and over again in his head his father saying, 'I wasn't going to collide with my own kid'

The rest of the afternoon passed in a daze for Matt as he wondered whether he would really have won if his Dad hadn't pulled away and before he knew it, it was time to leave. When they got back home Matt headed for his bedroom, he just wanted some time alone to think about everything that had happened that afternoon. He knew he should be happy because he'd won but he couldn't shake the niggling feeling that it was only because his Dad had let him. He also couldn't seem to stop the constant flow of memories of times when he'd been compared to his father. His mum had done it occasionally over the years but since they'd been in England and especially this afternoon it seemed every second comment to him was some kind of comparison to his father. He suddenly understood exactly what JP had been talking about when he'd complained of always being compared to someone.

The only problem was that everyone seemed to have such a high opinion of his father, and nothing Matt had seen or heard so far led him to believe it was undeserved. He wondered how he could ever hope to live up to the standard that had been set for him. Matt sat on his bed playing with his basketball making himself more and more depressed with these thoughts when he heard a soft tap on his door. The door opened a crack and his Mum stuck her head in,

'Can I come in?' she asked gently.

Matt just shrugged and kept playing with his basket ball.

She came in and sat gently on the foot of his bed, 'I noticed you were a bit quiet when we left the Weasley's, is anything the matter?'

Matt shrugged again a lump forming in his throat, he really loved his mum sometimes.

'Did someone say something to upset you?' she prompted gently.

Matt was silent for a moment, 'I'm sure they didn't mean it,' he said finally.

'Who didn't mean it sweetheart?' she asked now really concerned.

There was another light tap on the door, 'Can I come in, or should I leave the two of you alone?' Harry asked through the door. He desperately wanted to help his son with whatever was bothering him but didn't want to intrude on mother and son privacy.

Hermione looked at Matt who just shrugged again, 'it's ok Harry you can come in.'

Harry came in and sat beside Hermione taking her hands in his.

'So what's happening?' He asked gently, he could tell from Hermione's body language that she was very worried about her son.

'Someone said something that's upset Matt.' Hermione explained squeezing Harry's hand.

'Do you want to tell us about it Matt?' Harry asked, he wasn't really sure how to approach the situation.

Matt shrugged again, 'I'm sure they didn't mean it in a bad way,' he said softly, 'it wasn't like they said anything mean really,'

'Well what did they say honey? You don't have to tell us who it was if you don't want to.' Hermione said gently pushing her son to explain what had happened.

'It was everyone really,' Matt said his throat clogging, inexplicably he suddenly felt as though he were fighting back tears.

'Everyone?' Hermione queried confused, 'but what did they do, I thought you liked them and they all certainly seemed to like you.'

Matt nodded not trusting himself to speak.

'You even won the quidditch match and caught the snitch, you were the big hero.' She added, not understanding how what had seemed like such a fun afternoon had upset her son so much.

'Only because he let me!' Matt blurted unable to hold it back any longer.

'Me?!' Harry bleated shocked.

'Everyone was comparing me to you all day, and they don't think I'll be as good as you and if I am it's only because you helped me, like when you let me win the quidditch game, but then if I do something really well they'll just expect even more and what if I'm not good enough? Everyone's just going to think I'm this big looser and that I'm not good enough to be your son or something. I'll never be as smart as my mum and I'll never be as good at quidditch and defence as you are and I'll just be a big disappointment to everyone all the time.'

Harry and Hermione sat stunned for a moment, shocked at the stream of self doubt from their son.

'You're not a disappointment…' Hermione began but Matt cut her off.

'You don't even know what I'm talking about' he said angrily, 'you never had anyone to live up too like I do.'

'Now just a minute,' Harry interrupted, his voice stern, 'I know you're upset Matt but that's no reason to talk to your mother like that, we are on your side, ok?'

Matt closed his mouth and nodded, silently fuming.

'Besides it's not true that we never had anyone to live up too.'

Matt looked up again, 'who?' he asked a trace of his former anger still evident in his voice.

'Well you're mother had the stigma of being a muggle born, and I know that a lot of the effort she put into her studies was to try and prove that stereotype wrong..'

'What about you, you didn't have anything like that everyone loved you.' Matt accused.

'Sometimes they did, other times they didn't. I had "The boy who lived" to live up too.'

Matt stared at his father for a moment, 'I don't understand' he said finally.

'At least you were prepared Matt, you came out here and your Mum gave you the best idea she could of what you'd be facing. Me, I had no idea.' He paused for a moment,

'I spent the first eleven years of my life being pushed around by my cousin and being told at every opportunity by my family that I wasn't good enough. Then suddenly I find out I'm a wizard and everyone is expecting great things from me because I'm "the boy who lived" I spent a long time trying to come to terms with that.'

'So you're saying I've got it easy then?' Matt asked his anger now directed at his father.

'No not at all,' Harry rushed to reassure him, 'I'm trying to say, probably very badly, that we both understand exactly how you feel.'

'Oh' said Matt feeling a little foolish now for having misunderstood so badly.

'We're here for you Matt, whenever you need us.' Hermione said putting her arm around her son.

Harry joined the family embrace, 'we both are mate, as long as you do your best and stay true to yourself, we'll both be proud of you.'

Matt smiled, 'What if I never play quidditch and I'm only average in my classes?'

Hermione ruffled her son's hair affectionately, 'Scruff…' she said a teasing note of warning in her voice.

'Even if you live as a muggle and work as a street sweeper, as long as you're happy, we're happy.'

'A street sweeper!' Matt exclaimed horrified.

'Speak for yourself Potter,' Hermione said pushing him playfully, 'if my son ends up a street sweeper I will be disappointed… in myself!'

Harry laughed and helped Hermione to her feet, 'Seriously though Matt, just be yourself and try not to pay any attention to the hype, that's what I do, and about the quidditch match. I only swerved because I could see you were going to reach the snitch first and I didn't see any point in ploughing you into the ground, and incurring your mother's wrath, if I was going to lose anyway.'

'Really?' Matt asked needing to hear it confirmed.

'Really,' Harry said giving his son the confirmation he needed, 'Now do you want to come downstairs and watch T.V with us?'

'Sure,' Matt said getting up and following his parents downstairs. As he followed his father downstairs Matt thought that if was going to be compared to someone, he was glad it was his Dad.

A/N~ Well there it is the long awaited chapter 6… so, what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ~ What an amazing motivator guilt is! So you all know I've started another story and updated it twice and this has caused me to feel guilty for neglecting this story. So after far too long you have another update and my sincerest apologies for taking so long.

P.S ~ for those of you who have asked for a little more H/Hr fluff in this fic… you should enjoy this chapter.

Consequences ~ Chapter 7

After the barbeque at the Weasley's life settled down a bit, Hermione found a job working full time at St Mungo's and Matthew spent his day's either with Harry or with the Weasley kids at the Burrow. He liked it best when he was able to spend the day with his father, his dad had a couple of jobs but didn't work full time. He was a starting seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps and they had training most days for a few hours, he also owned an orphanage (or a home for children without parents as he called it) and occasionally he did a bit of undercover work for the Ministry of Magic as an auror. It often happened, especially as it was off season for quidditch, that he had most of the day free and they were able to spend a lot of time together.

Matt and Hermione had been in England for about three months and their routine was fairly well set. Hermione had left for work and Matt and Harry sat together in the kitchen eating breakfast. Harry didn't have training that day so they were going to spend the day together.

'So Matt,' Harry said taking a sip of his morning pumpkin juice, 'was there anything in particular you wanted to do today?'

Matt shrugged, 'not really.'

'I was thinking that we might want to do something about your bedroom.' Harry suggested picking his toast and taking a bite.

'My room? What's wrong with it?' Matt asked feeling confused.

'Nothing really, I just thought it was a bit boring, I thought you might want to personalise it a bit more.'

Matt was surprised, 'Yeah, ok that'd be cool.'

'I thought we might get you a computer and internet as well so you can keep in touch with your friends back home, if you want.'

Matt smiled, 'That'd be great thanks Dad.'

Harry smiled back at his son, 'Well we should probably get started then.'

They spent the morning experimenting with colours for the walls and moving the furniture around. Eventually they settled on a nice sky blue and added an animated snitch to flutter around the walls. The ceiling Harry charmed so that it would show clouds and sunshine during the day and stars at night, not quite as good as the ceiling of the great hall at Hogwarts he said but Matt thought it was great. They also enlarged the bed so that it was about the size of a double and added a study nook for Matt to put his computer and books. When they were finished they decided to go shopping and get Matt a computer and maybe a few other things as well. Harry apparated them both into the leaky cauldron and then they walked out into Muggle London.

They quickly found a computer store. A sales assistant helped them find a computer for Matt very quickly and they left the store only half an hour later. They still had plenty of time before the shops closed so they decided to keep shopping and see if they could find anything else that Matt might need for his bedroom. They stopped in a sports store and Matt convinced Harry that a basketball and hoop were essential; he'd had to leave his old one behind when they'd moved. When they left the sports store they passed a jewellers and Harry paused looking in the window.

'What are you looking at in there?' Matt asked looking in at the display of glittering jewels.

'I was thinking of getting something for your mother,' Harry replied vaguely distracted by the display of rings.

Matt frowned, 'Mum doesn't really wear much jewellery, but she has been talking about a new book that she wants. I'm sure she'd like that more.'

Harry glanced at his son, 'How about we get some lunch now Matt? There's something I want to talk to you about.'

'Ok sure, I am a bit hungry.'

They found a hamburger store and bought their meals when they were seated Matt immediately began eating but he noticed that Harry wasn't.

'Is something wrong Dad?' he asked a little worried.

Harry didn't answer straight away but instead unwrapped his burger and took a bite. When he finished chewing he spoke, 'Have you been happy Matt, since you came to England?'

'Yeah!' Matt replied enthusiastically, 'It's been great meeting you and everyone else that Mum has talked about for years and stuff.'

'What about living with me, you've been happy with that haven't you?' Harry asked concerned.

'Yeah definitely, why?' Matt asked amazed that his Dad could somehow not be aware of how wonderful it had been for him over the last few months.

'Because,' Harry paused and took a deep breath, 'I've been thinking about asking your mum to marry me, and I wanted to ask you if you'd be okay with it first, but I've been a bit nervous.' Harry finished in a rush.

'Really?' Matt asked amazed that his Dad got nervous about anything.

'Yeah.' Harry said looking at his son.

'I think that'd be great if you guys got married, then we'd be a real family.' Matt said enthusiastically.

'I think so too, but remember I haven't asked her yet she might not agree.'

'I doubt it,' Matt scoffed, 'All my life she thought you were dead and she still never dated at all.'

Harry blushed and looked down at his food, 'Well, how about helping me to choose a ring for her then?'

After they finished their lunch they went back to the jewellery store to look at engagement rings. They approached the counter and a sales assistant was with them so quickly she may have apparated.

'Can I help you gentlemen with anything?' she asked smiling at them both.

'We're looking for an engagement ring.' Harry said his eyes fixed on the rings in the cabinet.

'Well we can certainly help you there, have you got a budget in mind?'

'Er… not really, but I don't wan't anything too big.' He seemed uncertain so Matt tried to help.

'Mum doesn't really wear much jewellery so she probably wouldn't like anything too big.'

'Oh, well if she doesn't wear much jewellery then she wouldn't want a claw setting, they tend to catch on clothing, how about some of these?'

She pulled out a tray of rings with small diamonds set into the band. Matt thought that as much as his mother wouldn't like something huge, she'd still want something better than that. He looked at his Dad who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'I don't know, they seem to be a bit too small, I still want the ring to show how that I love her very much.'

The sales assistant nodded her understanding, 'I see what you're saying, we have some over here that are excellent quality diamonds. They are quite a bit larger than what I just showed you but they're not gaudy at all.'

She showed them to a smaller case of rings that all sparkled in the soft light, right in the middle was a ring that Matt immediately thought his mother would love. It was a simple round stone in a setting of white gold with two smaller stones set into the band on either side.

'Dad what about that one?' He asked pointing at the ring that had caught his eye.  
'Can we have a closer look at that one?' He asked the lady, she opened the case and laid the ring on velvet cloth. Harry picked up the ring and looked it over then he looked at Matt and smiled.

'It's perfect.'

After they got home and set up Matt's new computer they cleaned the house and started dinner cooking. It was arranged that Matt would spend the evening with Ron, Luna and Katie to give his Dad time alone with his Mum. As much as he knew that his mum would say yes he still wanted to do everything that he could to help everything work out the way his dad. Ron picked him up and they left Harry to get the rest of the preparations ready.

***

Hermione walked in the door and dropped her coat on the rack, she was exhausted after a long day, hopefully Harry and Matt had started dinner already.

'Hello' she called kicking off her shoes and sinking gratefully onto the couch.

'Hi' Harry said sitting next to her and handing her a glass of wine.

'Oh thankyou Harry' Hermione said gratefully accepting the glass and taking a deep sip.

'Is there a special occasion?' she asked

'Not really, I just wanted to spoil you. I've got dinner on and I've run a bubble bath for you. So why don't you take that and soak in the tub for a bit, dinner should be ready in about an hour.'

'Oh,' Hermione said surprised, 'Ok then, thankyou'

Harry kissed her tenderly, gently stroking her hair, 'you are very welcome'

Hermione headed upstairs to the bathroom and found that not only was a hot bath waiting for her but scented candles were glowing all around the room and rose petals floated on the water. 'Well Mr Potter,' she thought, 'what have you got planned for this evening?'

Harry was downstairs putting the finishing touches on the table decorations, he wanted everything to be perfect. A bunch of red roses stood in the centre of the table in a crystal vase and crisp white linen adorned the table. He'd even cooked a three course meal starting with a seafood cocktail, then beef Wellington and a crisp garden salad and finishing with chocolate parfait for desert. He knew Hermione loved parfait because she had once commented on it being the most delicious thing on the whole planet. When Hermione went upstairs and got in the bath he put the beef Wellington into the oven and started to clean up the mess he'd made of the kitchen while cooking. He finished and went upstairs to put on something nice, then went back downstairs and put on some music. He chose Norah Jones because he knew how much Hermione loved her music and because it seemed to set the right mood. Then he poured himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves and sat back to wait for Hermione.

He didn't have to wait long, in less than ten minutes she emerged looking refreshed and relaxed. He noticed she'd put on some makeup and she was wearing one her nicest dresses, a little black thing with spaghetti straps and a flared skirt. Harry stood up and went over to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her gently, she retuned his kiss and hugged him tightly.

'You look lovely,' he said his voice husky

'Thankyou, after I saw the bathroom I thought you must have something special planned so I dressed up a little.'

Harry took her hand and led her to the table, 'I got you some flowers' he said indicating the roses in the vase.

Hermione smiled, a big beautiful smile, 'they're beautiful.'

'Not half as beautiful as you are,' Harry replied smiling back at her.

'Harry!' Hermione said laughing, 'You're being very sweet tonight, what's going on? And where is Matt? You haven't got him hiding in his room have you?'

'All in good time my love, and Matt is with Ron and Luna tonight.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't comment.

Harry smiled at her pleased that she was going to let him keep his surprise, 'Well I have prepared a delicious meal for you tonight,' he opened the fridge and took out the entrée he had prepared earlier, 'to start we have a seafood cocktail.'

'Oh that looks delicious Harry,' Hermione said delighted with all the trouble he'd gone too.

He knew that she probably had a very good idea of what was going on but as the meal progressed she didn't say anything to give away what she might have guessed, though she did get a funny little smile on her face when he brought out dessert.

When they were finished with their meal Hermione smiled at him again, 'That was wonderful Harry, you really didn't need to go to so much trouble, but I do appreciate it.'

'Well, the night isn't over yet.' He said trying to maintain a bit of mystique.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'You mean there's more?' she asked sounding only a little surprised.

Harry smiled and leaned across the table to capture her hand in his, 'Hermione, I love you, I've always loved you. Even when you were gone for ten years and I wasn't sure if you'd be coming back or not I still loved you and I never gave up hope that someday you'd be back and I'd be able to tell you that.'

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand, 'I know, I love you too Harry.'

Harry stood up then and reaching into the pocket of his trousers drew out the ring box from his pocket, Hermione's gasp of indrawn breath told him that perhaps she hadn't really expected this after all. Harry dropped to his knee before her, took her hand again and looked up into her sparkling eyes.

'I've been so happy Hermione, with you and Matt since you came back. I've never been happier before in my life and I know that there is only one thing that could make me happier than I am now and that is to be able to call you my wife.' He opened the ring box and showed her the ring that he had selected earlier that day with Matt's help. 'Will you marry me Hermione?'

Hermione couldn't speak so she just nodded. She sank to her knees with Harry, wrapped him in the tightest embrace she could give and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry could felt her tears and hugged her back, 'Don't cry Hermione, this is supposed to be a happy moment, please don't be sad.'

'I'm not sad, I'm so happy, I…' she broke off her sentence to kiss him, 'Until three months ago I thought you were dead, I never would have thought that this moment was possible except in my wildest of dreams. You've given me everything I ever wanted.' She sobbed kissing him again. Harry kissed her back, 'Come on let's get up off the floor and you can show me what your ring looks like on.'

Hermione smiled through her tears and they stood up together. Harry slid the ring onto her finger.

'It's beautiful, I love it' Hermione whispered tears still sparkling in her eyes.

Harry drew her close for another kiss, 'It suits you then. You're beautiful and I love you.'

***

A/N ~ There you are some H/Hr fluff for this fic at long last. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope my silly movie reference didn't spoil it for you. If it did I apologise, I just couldn't resist. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N ~ Apologies to anyone who has read this fic on ... I didn't realise that I had only posted the entire story on Portkey and not here as well. Sincere apologies.

Consequences chpt 8.

The day of my parent's wedding was the happiest of my life up to that point, I had never felt so important as I did when I stood beside my father on that day or felt so much pride as I did when I saw how beautiful my mother looked when she walked down the aisle. When they kissed at the altar and we became a family for real, I was so happy I could almost burst. After the wedding Mum, Dad and I all went on a family vacation together to Australia. It was fantastic because Mum and I got to show Dad around all the places we used to call home, Dad saw my old school and I got to introduce him to all of my friends from primary school. Then we went around the rest of the country and saw all of the things I'd always dreamed of seeing, like Ayers Rock, The Great Barrier Reef and The Sydney Opera House. It was the best vacation I'd ever had.

Then when we got back I got my Hogwarts letter and just before I left to go to school, Mum told us that she was pregnant so I was going to be an older brother. I thought that was the happiest day of my life then, until I went to Hogwarts and got into Gryffindor. I'll never forget the letter I got from my Mum and Dad after that, they were so proud of me and Dad put a little note in the bottom saying that after what we talked about the first day we met he'd never doubted for a second that I'd be a Gryffindor. Jack, JP and Katie all became Gryffindor's too and we had some really good fun together. I didn't make the team until second year but I think that's because I was used to flying a firebolt, so going from that to a school broom messed up my flying. Dad teased me a bit saying that he was selected for the house team flying on a school broom, but mum reminded him he'd never flown anything else at the time so he didn't expect more from it, like I did. So that was a little disappointing but I still made the team way younger than most people so it was pretty good.

All in all life treated me very well. I didn't have any of the drama of my youth that my father did, I had a few minor (comparatively) scrapes but nothing huge or traumatic, but I consider myself quite lucky in that respect. I did have a bit more press attention than I probably should have. It was a bit difficult because I was his son, and I looked so much like him, people tended to expect a lot but no-one was really surprised when I did well. Mostly, like with the Quidditch team, I out performed all others but I never met the standard my father set. There were times when that really bothered me, particularly if the press got hold of it, but mostly I was just glad to be my father's son. Not that he was perfect, don't get me wrong, he had his share of flaws and I, unfortunately, inherited most of them. I think that because I spent the first ten years of my life without him I really appreciated the relationship when I got it. I always knew that he would be there for me, that he would support me and that he loved me.

Most of all I knew he was proud of me, sometimes he would look at me with this smile and I was never sure exactly of his thoughts but I knew that he was proud. It was funny cause he got proud of me over the strangest things, I remember my first Christmas back from Hogwarts I was in the den with my Dad while my Mum was upstairs sleeping. It was late in her pregnancy with Emily so she was always tired and going for naps. We were talking about Filch, who amazingly was still at the school, and how he'd caught me for sneaking into the kitchens at night.

'It was because of the stupid Slytherins!' I wailed, 'they locked us in an empty classroom and by the time we got out it was passed curfew and we'd missed dinner. So we went down to the kitchens to get some food and on the way back we got busted by Filch!'

Dad smiled at me partly amused partly exasperated, 'Well that's not good,' was all he said.

'I know, it was so unfair! It wasn't our fault but McGonagall didn't even care she just gave us detention.'

Dad smiled, 'Can you keep a secret?' he asked now leaning towards me and whispering. This sudden change of topic by my father had me interested, as far as I knew he'd never told me a secret before so I was doubly interested.

'Yeah!' I whispered back emphatically, leaning in as well.

'You can't tell your mum.' He warned, 'I won't' I promised quickly.

He looked at me hard then as though trying to see into my head, perhaps trying to judge whether or not I really could be trusted or not to keep my promise. He must have decided that I could because suddenly he got up and went to a cabinet in the corner of the room. It looked like he was fiddling with something at the back and then suddenly he was done. He came back and sat down next to me on the sofa, a piece of natty old parchment in his hands.

'What's that?' I asked pointing at the parchment.

'This, is a very special map. A map that my father and his friends made of Hogwarts when they went to school there.'

'A map?' I asked wondering why it was such a secret.

'A very special map,' he added and took out his wand. He pointed his wand at the parchment and said 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.'

The next thing I knew lines were spreading over the surface of the parchment and I was looking, for the very first time, at the Marauders map.

'I wasn't going to give you this until you were in your third year, because that's when I got it, but I've changed my mind, on one provision.'

'What?' I asked, prepared to offer anything if it meant I'd be able to get my hands on the map.

'Well since you've already got the invisibility cloak if I give you this as well, you have to promise me that you'll never get caught by Filch again.'

I nearly laughed, but he looked so serious that I coughed instead, 'I promise, if you give me that map, I'll never get caught by Filch again.'

Dad smiled and ruffled my hair, 'That's my boy, now don't forget to blank it out after you use it. All you need to do is say mischief managed.'

I tapped my wand against the map, 'mischief managed'

It was a memorable night for me and as strange as it may seem, I know he was proud of me that night. But it wasn't the most memorable night I spent with my father, that one would have to be the night Emily was born. My relationship with my Dad was a bit odd, I think because I was ten when we first met he wasn't just my Dad he was also my friend and it meant I got to see a side of him that I might not have otherwise. Dad had been in with Mum all during the birth and afterwards he sat behind her and they held this little baby together for the first time. I'd been out in the waiting room with Uncle Ron and when we were let in to see them we found them like that. We only spent a few minutes in there and I got to hold my baby sister but we soon had to leave because it was late at night and Mum was tired. We went back home with Uncle Ron and sat in the kitchen together, when dad went to pieces.

'I don't know if I can do this mate,' He said to Ron looking scared.

It was weird seeing my Dad afraid, I knew better than anyone that he was just a person but, I also knew that 90% of what people said about what he had done was true, but they also didn't know more than half of what he'd done. He was the guy that had defeated the world's most powerful dark wizard when he was only seventeen, who now made a living from regularly chasing down and capturing them. Yet here he was, all his bravery had disappeared because of a little baby girl.

'Hey come on mate, you'll be fine. I mean you got Matt 'ready made' but you've still done alright.'

We all laughed and uncle Ron went and got the fire whisky. I wasn't allowed to have any but I they did let me stay up with them and I got to listen to them talk and it was the best night I ever spent with my dad. He and uncle Ron told more and more stories about each other, including the time in second year when they flew a car to school.

At about midnight I made the mistake of saying what I'd been thinking all night.

'It's funny seeing you scared Dad! Usually nothing scares you!' my Dad just chuckled and ruffled my hair, but uncle Ron decided it was time I learnt the truth about my Dad and in doing so he taught me a pretty important lesson.

'Don't idealize him too much Matt, he gets scared just like everyone else, just hides it better is all. Doesn't let it stop him from doing what needs to be done either.' He slurred into his cup.

I looked at my Dad amazed, 'is that true, you get scared a lot?'

My Dad, Harry, actually laughed 'yeah, all the time! Didn't you know Matt, Bravery isn't the absence of fear, it's being able to act in spite of your fear.' Dad and Ron started laughing after that, I'm not sure what was funny about that. At the time I figured that it was just cause they were drunk, in fact I still think so.

That might have been my most memorable time with my Dad but the day I appreciated him the most was when I got my letter at the start of fifth year, and I hadn't been made prefect. I didn't even realise I'd been hoping for it until I didn't get it. Mum bustled into the room where I was sitting in shock holding my usual two bits of parchment.

'Well,' she said her excitement evident, 'Do you have any special news for us?' Dad had come into my room at a slower pace behind her. I glanced from my Mum to my Dad feeling ashamed.

'No,' I said feigning ignorance, 'Why?'

Mum looked shocked, obviously realising that the unthinkable had happened, her son had not been made prefect. She opened her mouth, probably to say exactly that but my Dad came to the rescue.

'No reason,' he said slipping an arm around Mum's shoulders and steering her back towards the door, he looked back at me and winked and I could have sworn in that moment he was proud of me.

I went down to the den later that night after Mum had gone to bed, I had a feeling Dad would still be up waiting for me and I wasn't disappointed. I entered the room and saw him sitting in his favourite chair by the fireplace, he had a book open in his lap but he wasn't reading it he was just staring into the flames.

'Hey Dad,' I said as I entered the room sitting down on the sofa across from him. He looked up at me and smiled.

'Hey Scruff,' he said reverting back to the childhood nickname that my mum had given me, 'what are you doing up so late?'

I shrugged, I wanted to be re-assured that it was ok that I hadn't made prefect but I didn't want to be the one to bring it up. My Dad nodded as though he understood, 'Don't worry about it mate, I didn't make prefect fifth year either and neither did my Dad. I think Potter men just take a little longer to mature that's all.'

This news was surprising but I suddenly felt so relieved, 'Really? But I thought you and Grandpa were both Head Boy?'

Dad shrugged, 'we were, like I said, we're slow to mature.' He stood up then and stretched, 'Don't let it get you down, Mate, you don't really want that responsibility yet anyway, you'll see, it'll turn out for the best.'

I nodded, trying to convince myself he was right, 'Goodnight Scruff,' he said and tousled my hair before heading out of the room and heading to bed.

Dad and I used to do that a fair bit when I was home from school, not every night but most nights we would meet up in the den after Mum and Emily had gone to sleep and spend some time together. Most of the time we'd watch T.V and just chat, he'd tell me a bit about both his jobs and the orphanage and I'd tell him about what I'd been up to at school. Occasionally he'd give me tips on how to win Quidditch, or help me learn a difficult spell for DADA but mostly we would just talk about what we'd been up too. That was how I ended up disappointing my father, to the best of my knowledge it was the only time I ever did. I was telling him about how the Slytherins had been bothering me again, after they'd found out I wasn't made a prefect.

'It was pretty awful but I got back at them.' I said after I finished telling them what they'd said to me.

'Yeah Slytherins can be real jerks,' he agreed, 'what did you do to get back at them?' he asked a little grin on his face as he imagined some kind of prank.

I smiled thinking about what I'd done, 'Well I've started what I have affectionately called my reign of terror, it's nothing major,' I said rushing to re-assure him when his smile vanished and his brow creased, 'I've just been putting booby traps outside the Slytherin common room entrance, to turn them up side down or change their robes to Gryffindor or turning their hair pink, harmless stuff.' I tried to explain what I had done so he would understand it was just a joke but instead of smiling or laughing he was still frowning.

'So you've been doing this in front of the Slytherin Common room then?' he asked and I nodded, 'and you've been doing this for several weeks, just to get back at a few guys who teased you a bit for not being made prefect?' it was phrased as a question but it wasn't really. I nodded again but I was starting to get a sinking feeling in my stomach, I could tell he didn't think it was funny at all and when he put it like that I could understand why. He just nodded and didn't say anything else, but I could just tell he was disappointed, later when he got up to go to bed I tried to apologise and I promised never to do it again. He just looked at me, 'I know that Mathew,' Dad never called me Mathew, 'I just wish you'd never done it to begin with.' He smiled a sad sort of smile at me and left the room. For the rest of my holiday's I went every night to the den to spend time with my Dad but he wasn't there once. By the time I home next for school holidays everything was back to normal but I never forgot that night.

My father was an unusual man in many ways, he would get proud of me for the strangest things, disappointed in me for what many parents would just let slide and treat as normal things that really were extraordinary. Being made Head Boy in my seventh year for example, he was pleased of course but he didn't seem surprised or particularly impressed. Or when I told him I'd been accepted for Auror training, rather than being proud he actually seemed a little disappointed, as though he had hoped for something better or at least a little more original. But when I told him that Katie and I were engaged, at the grand old age of nineteen, he couldn't have been more proud and happy.

As I stood at the altar waiting for my bride, with my father by my side, I know he felt all the happiness and pride that I felt on his wedding day ten years earlier. When Katie appeared at the foot of the aisle my heart almost stopped beating in my chest and I felt my Dad clap me on the back, I looked over at him and a feeling of déjà vu. Tears sprang to my eyes and I watched my bride walk toward me and felt the support of my father at my back. I could see my future stretch out before me and felt the only thing I could possibly wish for was to be the kind of father to my son that my father had been to me.

Final A/N ~ Now that you have all read and (hopefully) enjoyed the final chapter of Consequences it's time for me to make a confession. This was a song fic. Based on the below song, also included is a link to a youtube video of the same song. I really hoped you enjoyed the final chapter and aren't too disappointed that I didn't go into detail on Harry and Hermione's wedding.

.com/watch?v=tpzXZsxbqe4

Tell me how the circle ends  
There's no beginning  
Everything that came before  
Will come round again  
And I look in the mirror  
My fathers eyes look back at me

He gave me a road to choose  
He gave me freedom  
And I pray I'm strong enough  
To walk in his shoes  
And I hope that I become  
Half the man he'd want me to be

Cos I feel you guiding me  
Showin' me the way when I'm misdirected  
I know your not here but I feel connected

Chorus  
Cos everything that I am  
Comes from a better man  
And all that I've said and done  
Cant rewrite my history  
Right there for all to see  
I'm just my fathers son  
Taught me to walk, now I run  
Now I run

Sometimes when I lose myself  
In my weakness  
I can feel the touch of his  
Unmistakable hands  
And they're pushing me forward  
Back into the circle again

And I hope my son sees in me  
The kind of man that he was to me

Chorus

And everything that I am  
comes from a better man  
And all that I've said and I've done  
Cant rewrite my history  
Right there for all to see  
I'm just my fathers son  
Taught me to walk, now I run  
I run


End file.
